A Prophecy
by BVBforever201
Summary: Do you ever... Feel like drowning... A moment... Suspended in time... A dream... Or reality..? Songfic for A Prophecy by Asking Alexandria. based on the ending of Black Butler I. Slight OCC-ness. Rated T.


**Sebastian POV**

No… no…

I can't do this… there he stood, my master, on the concrete and broken bench, ready, probably praying for his life and that this never had happened… not wanting to give up his soul… I couldn't do it… I was inches away from letting hunger take over me, but I stopped.

_How stubborn are those scars when they won't fade away?  
Or just a gentle reminder that now are better days?_

"Why aren't you taking my soul?" His words snapped me back into reality. I shook my head a little bit and looked at him again, his sapphire eyes piercing through me like bullets.

"I… I can't…" I mumbled.

"What do you mean you can't? It's part of the contract. Now get this over with-"

"You don't want this." I had cut him off for the first time in… forever…

"Sebastian!" he snapped. "Just take what you want and go. I'm growing impatient."

"But you don't want this… You're… You're afraid…" I said. He almost choked and looked up at me.

"Me? Afraid?" he chuckled. "You must be kidding," he said, looking away.

"I…" I had a loss for words. What was I going to say now? I just wanted to disappear… I couldn't take this pressure…

"I don't want this… you're in pain…" I said. He looked at me, his eyes swelling.

_We'll be home soon,  
So dry your eyes.  
You'll be okay.  
(You'll be okay.)_

"Sh-shut up, Sebastian…" he said, quietly. I stared at him… I'd never seen him like this before. Then, I noticed it. He had clear, wet lines running down his face.

"M-my lord..?" I asked, surprised.

"Didn't I tell you to shut up?" he almost yelled.

"Yes, but…" I looked at his eye patch that lay on the concrete bench. _I'm not saying goodbye…_

"Look at me…" I almost whispered.

"Don't tell me-"

"Please! Please... look at me…" he looked at me, his eyes red and swollen, and clear liquid still forming in the corners. He had never cried, _never._ Not once.

_We can still make it out.  
Fuck!  
I can help you through this.  
But you have to take my hand.  
I can take you home,  
Take my hand, Take my hand._

I had made my decision…. I was going to break the contract. I couldn't take this.

"What?" he asked. I didn't even hear him… questions and insanity was running through my head.

"WHAT?" he screamed, gaining my attention. Just as he screamed, thunder roared and seconds later, lighting struck.

"I... I don't know!" I said. It began pouring, soaking both of us. It was perfect; heaven decided to cry with him… and I would probably be joining both of them, soon.

_This is my fault… how did I not know? What's wrong with me? I am a demon… I should be taking his soul and leaving… why did I burn everything he knew and loved? Why..?_

I stopped thinking. I was going to fix this…

_I should've known the tides were getting higher.  
We can still survive,  
They think we're drowning,  
But our heads are still above the waves.  
(Above the waves)  
_

**Ciel POV**

What was he doing? He got on his knees and ripped off his gloves…

Then I knew. He was breaking the contract… but how? My thoughts were cut off by what felt like a migraine, but only is my eye… my right one. Then, I looked at Sebastian. He was screaming like someone had swung an axe right into his chest… and it scared me. Just like when my parents had died…

_I should've known the tides were getting higher...  
We can still survive.  
Above the waves.  
I should've known the tides were getting higher.  
I should've known the tides were getting higher.  
We can still survive._

"Sebastian..?" I whispered. The pentagram on his hand flashed a bright purple and he screamed louder.

"Sebastian!" I said louder, more tears forming in my eyes. I felt heat… it felt like I was in a burning house… or an oven… something. I looked around, and the trees were burning… but how? It was raining… how does one set fire to rain? They don't. This was an illusion… right?

Now Sebastian's eyes were glowing, and tears were streaming down his face. He was clenching hid hand, probably bruising it. What was going on?

"Sebastian!" I yelled, breaking into a sob. My head was beginning to burn, and I could hear my mother and father's voices…

Suddenly, everything stopped… the rain stopped, it was only a drizzle… the only thing you could hear was my heavy sobs.

_You never said goodbye(Goodbye)  
You never said goodbye(Goodbye)  
You never said goodbye(Goodbye)  
You never said goodbye  
And now you're on your own!_

"w-what did you do..?" I asked him.

"I…" he was panting. "I broke the contract…"

"y-you..?"

"I… I didn't want to say goodbye like that… now I'm bound to you… for eternity..."

"Sebastian?" I asked, calming down a little.

"Yes?" he replied.

"th- thank you…" I said. He pulled me into a hug, and I could feel him smile against my hair.

"I'll never say goodbye," he said, in a tone that I would never question.

_You never said goodbye,  
You never said goodbye,  
Goodbye!_


End file.
